Web sites that allow a user to select a desired configuration for a product before purchasing the product have become increasingly popular. For example, when shopping for or purchasing a vehicle, a user can select a specific model, color, interior and exterior options, and the like. In some cases, the selected options (e.g., powertrain options or options that affect aerodynamics) can affect the cost, fuel efficiency, or performance of the vehicle. Updated information can be provided to a user after particular options have been selected, and users may be given the opportunity to change or confirm the selected options before placing an order.
However, existing tools are not adapted for more fine-tuned configuration goals, such as regulatory compliance. Users typically must rely on their own knowledge and judgment to select appropriate vehicle configuration options for regulatory compliance.